The Other Side of the Coin
by Pagen Godess
Summary: There are no Avengers in this world. Simply a group of trainers trying to prove that they have what it takes to be the very best. Join them as they meet their starters, fight battles, and make their way in the pokemon world.


These will be a series of one shot that don't fit in with the Pokevengers verse as I'm writing it. This is in fact the other side of the coin. There are no Avengers in this world. Instead all of our hero's are pokemon trainers. This series will skip around quite a bit so please bear with me. All of the pokemon from my other stories (except legendaries) will still be in this. They might not appear right away however because there will be other pokemon on the Avengers teams.

**oooooo**

**Badges**

**oooooo**

**Shield Gym**

Steve hummed a soft song under his breath as he flipped through the rule book he'd received in the mail earlier that day. He wasn't really sure why he'd decided to go through it not when the rules for Gym Leaders had barely changed at all since he'd first opened his gym. "I don't even know why they send us new rule books every year Liberty." Steve said as he turned to look at his Braviary. The last rule change had been almost five years past when scanning a trainers information card to check their points had been made necessary. Apparently too many gym leaders had been beating novice trainers into the ground when they made their challenge. Tony had come to mind when he'd heard of the goings on.

It hadn't been true of course because while Tony could be prideful he wasn't the type of person who'd humiliate a new trainer just because he could. He was more likely to point out all their flaws and tell them to come back after working on them. No it seemed more likely that it might have been Thor that had been beating challengers left and right without giving them a chance to win. Not that the mountain of a man would do it on purpose of course. Thor just had a tendency of getting lost in excitement of battling and forgetting that the person he was fighting was still a novice. The rule about checking points had helped a lot and after getting used to the change made more sense to use than not.

The amount of points on a trainer's card would determine how many pokėmon a gym leader was allowed to use when facing their challenger and how many pokėmon their challenger would be allowed to use against them. Snorting softly Steve tossed the new rule book back onto the table and stood up from the small couch in his living room. It was time for him to go and open the gym. The new trainer season had started a few weeks before and it was just about time for the trainers that had started in the nearby towns and cities to make their way towards his gym.

He'd be knee deep in ten and eleven year olds before he knew it and his little vacation would be over. The month or so he'd been free of challengers had been nice though and he'd finally been able to repaint the gym. Steve sighed and shook his head. It wasn't that he minded the novice trainers it was just that like most of the other gym leaders he knew he preferred to battle experienced trainers. It was more of a challenge for him and his pokėmon.

Plus experienced trainers didn't tend to cry when you beat them. He'd seen more crying pokėmon trainers in his three years as a gym leader than he had when he'd actually been traveling and training. It didn't help that he still felt bad when female trainers burst into tears upon loosing. He'd had one little girl cry so hard that she'd actually snot cried.

"I'm going to have to stock up on tissues." Steve said to himself as he began moving down the steps that would take him to the actual gym. The soft sound of his footsteps on the metal stairs was a well-known and oddly comforting sound. Most gym leaders tended to live either nearby or in their gym and Steve himself was no exception.

His apartment was a small place on the floor above the gym. Compared to the size of his apartment however the gym itself was huge. The space had originally been an old boxing gym and while much of the old equipment had been replaced there was still a feeling of stepping backwards in time. Not much had changed in the large space other than the fresh coat of pale paint on the walls and the battlefield that sat in the center of the room.

There were still punching bags hanging from some of the lower rafters and a boxing ring sat in the far corner of the room. There was even a live of lockers along the wall under the stars which was kind of silly because they were hardly ever used. While the lockers were hardly used that didn't mean that the punching bags were never touched. Both he and Willie, his Hitmonchan, used them all the time.

His favorite thing about the gym however wasn't the tribute to an era gone by or the fact that he could get his daily work out there. No, his favorite thing was the red, white, and blue circular shield that held a place of honor at the back of the gym. The shield itself was simply the gyms badge on a larger scale but that didn't stop the feeling of pride that filled Steve from head to toe whenever he saw it.

"Are you ready for a new day of challenges?" Steve asked the room in general. While Willie ignored him in favor of hitting his bad Pastel was more than eager to bark and run around his feet dragging her paint tipped tail along the floor for several steps before she pulled it into one of her paws. Steve laughed and reached down to scratch behind one of the Smeargle's ears.

"Shall we go and open the doors then?" Steve asked as he walked across the room Pastel following close behind. The fact that Willie and Pastel were the only one's up didn't bother Steve one bit.

The rest of his pokėmon would be up at a more seasonable hour. Unlike Steve, Willie, and Pastel they weren't early risers unless the situation called for it. Seeing how there wasn't a hoard of trainers waiting outside their door waiting for a battle the situation didn't call for it. There was time for that to change however but for now Steve was content to simply open his gym and start his daily routine.

**Arc Gym**

Tony bobbed his head to the beat of his overly loud music as he worked on the newest version of the Storage Unit Program. The upgrade in box size had been great and the ability to change the background on the box list was cool and all but there were still things that could be better. The tech his company made could always be better. Not that Stark Industries wasn't kicking Sliph Co. and Devon Corps. ass's when it came to making tech for trainers but it always paid to be prepared.

Besides Tony loved grinding whatever advances the others made into the dust days after it had been announced. Most people seemed to think that running both a gym and a billion dollar company was difficult. Those people were idiots who wasted his time with stupid questions. Of course being a gym leader and running a company at the same time wasn't difficult. All you had to do was be sure that challengers and board meetings didn't interfere with each other and you were golden.

Well, to be fair it was Pepper that made sure none of his gym challenges and board meetings interfered with each other. It was also the combines efforts of Pepper, Jarvis, and Forge that helped him remember to go to said meeting and battles. Much to the annoyance of his board members Tony tended to show up for more of the gym battles than he did the meetings. Eh, he has more fun when he battles than he ever has when talking to the stuffy old birds on his board of directors.

"Sir, I've been asked to remind you that you one o'clock battle is in fifteen minutes. The challenger is currently waiting for you one the battle field." Pulled from his work Tony blinked and his eyes darted towards the ceiling.

"Thanks Jarvis. Let him know I'm on my way down." Standing Tony stretched until his bones popped back into place and ran his hand through his hair. He'd need at least twenty minutes to make himself completely presentable.

"Jarvis bring up the info on my challenger." The AI made no reply but one of the screen's nearest to Tony lit up with a picture of a young blond boy. The trainers information popped up on the screen next to it. It was obvious that the boy was a novice trainer. He had three pokėmon to his name and very few trainer points. That little bit of info decided it then. Humming softly under his breath Tony moved towards the bathroom and the brush and mouthwash that waited for him within. Over the years he'd found that novice trainers were far less intimidated by him if he looked like he'd just come from working in his workshop instead of looking like he'd just come out of a meeting.

The less unnerved the trainers were the better the battle went and the more he was able to analyze. Most people seemed to think that Tony liked to trounce trainers. That wasn't true however. While Tony enjoyed winning a good and difficult battle he wasn't the type of person to humiliate a trainer unless they really deserved it.

He pointed out mistake and gave advice on how to improve instead. The only time he wore a suit when in a gym battle was for older and far more experienced trainers who wanted him to take them seriously. Having made himself at least presentable Tony moved out of the bathroom and let his eyes wander across his workshop.

"Dummy get over here." He yelled upon not seeing the pokėmon in question. There was a loud clatter as something was knocked over before a Dummy hopped up onto one of the tables a familiar wooden box held in between the hands on the ends of his tails. The Ambipom chattered at him before moving to take his favorite place, Tony's shoulder.

Dummy tended to be Tony's go to pokėmon when it came to novice battles because while the monkey was strong he was fairly uncoordinated and had trouble judging distance due to being partially blind in one eye. Tony gave the pokėmon a fond smile before he took the wooden box that was being held in between the pokėmon's tails.

Pulling the lid of Tony reached inside and pulled out one of the pale blue circles of metal that were decorated with a single white triangle in the middle. It was time to see if this Harley could win an Arc Badge.

**Bifrost Gym**

Darcy cringed as she took in the large castle like structure in front of her. She'd heard the rumor that the family that ran the Bifrost Gym were descended from royalty but she hadn't really believed it. Seeing the castle like building that housed the gym changed her mind however.

"Well I'm lost." Darcy said as she reached up to rub at one of Chip's ears.

"So totally lost." The sad thing was that it was true.

Darcy knew that as soon as she took fifteen steps into this place she'd be lost and with how her luck went sometimes she'd end up somewhere she wasn't supposed to be and get kicked out before she could ever make her challenge. She had made the necessary appointment the day before so maybe with some luck someone would show up and take her to the battlefield. Ten minutes later she was wondering around the palace slash gym completely and utterly lost.

"Would it kill these people to invest in signs?" Darcy huffed as she plopped down onto a bench padded with soft cushions.

"No, but it would ruin the majesty." A soft voice said from a few feet away. Darcy jerked in surprise and Chip fell off of her shoulder with a loud cry of his own. The kind eyes woman that had spoken offered Darcy a soft smile.

"You aren't the first one to get lost but let's not worry about that at the moment." Darcy blinked.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" she asked amazed. The woman laughed again and shook her head.

"No, dearest you're not in trouble but if we don't hurry you'll be late for your gym battle." Darcy winced at the sudden reminder. She was already late.

"I think I've already missed it." Darcy admitted to her companion as her shoulders slumped. Chip made worried noises and pan a paw through her hair a few times. The lady in front of her smiled however.

"Don't worry dearest. My son will wait for you. He's quite used to trainers getting lost and being late for their battles." Darcy's mouth dropped open in shock. The gym leader was this ladies son! Darcy knew by the sudden heat on her cheeks that she was blushing like mad. She'd just made a fool of herself in front of the gym leader's mother. The woman simply gave a soft laugh however as they drew to a stop in front of a large ornately carved door. "This is where you need to be dear one. My son is waiting for you inside."

"Thank you." Darcy called after the woman as she began to walk away. Turning so that she was facing the door Darcy took a deep breath to help calm her nerves.

This would be her seventh badge if she managed to beat the gym leader here. She'd heard all sort of rumors about the gym leader who held the rights to the Bifrost Badge. Some people said he hated to loose no matter how skilled the trainer and could have a nasty temper. Others said that he simply enjoyed a good battle and was far kinder than his appearance would suggest.

"Are you ready Chip?" Darcy asked as she placed a hand on the boor in front of her and began to push. The door opened with a soft creak and Darcy held her breath as she entered the gym proper.

Chip was bouncing back and forth over her shoulder small wisps of electricity sparking off of his cheeks. Stepping into the gym itself was like stepping back in time. The walls were made of a dark brown stone that had all sorts of pictures carved into their surfaces. Not only that but eight pillars lined the room as well. Pillars that seemed to glow in a thousand different colors.

They looked to be made of the same material that made up the bridge she had crossed to get into the city. The bridge she had spent half an hour jumping around on just so she could watch it glow where she'd stepped. The feeling of time traveling into the past wasn't helped by the fact that the man that appeared to be the gym leader was dressed in armor and a long red cape.

"Greetings." The man's voice boomed across the empty space between them like thunder before a storm.

"I am pleased to see you found your way to our battlefield." Darcy blinked. Then she blinked again before shaking herself out of her slight stupor and answering the big blonde.

"Yah, your mom found me and showed me where to go." Darcy admitted feeling a little sheepish. The gym leader only smiled however and continued speaking.

"It is an act that happens often. That however matters not when there is a battle to be fought." Darcy grinned at the reminder and wondered if the guy in front of her would make the same mistake many other males had made when it came to battling her.

"How are we doing this?" Darcy asked as she stepped into the box at her end of the battlefield.

"We shall battle with six pokėmon each. Does this sound fair?" Darcy grinned and replied.

"Sure thing big guy. A six on six battle sounds great." The big blonde's smile grew even wider at her agreement and some small part of Darcy had to fight against the urge to take a picture of it with her phone. There was a moment of silence between the two before the score board next to the battlefield lit up like a tree at Christmas time.

"My I ask your name?" the gym leader asked his voice a soft rumble. Darcy winced slightly at the question. The leader didn't know her name and she didn't know his. She was usually more prepared than this but the excitement of her battle had pushed finding out the leaders name out of her mind.

"Darcy, my name is Darcy."

"It is a pleasure Darcy. I am Thor." Thor introduced himself. Darcy grinned at the name. It suited the big rumbling blonde. "Now that the introductions are finished let us do battle." Thor didn't wait for Darcy to reply. He merely pulled a pokéball from his belt and enlarged it.

"Ganga Tanngrisnir." Thor cried as he threw the ball into the air. There was a split second of inaction before the ball opened and light filled the area as the pokėmon inside was freed. Darcy felt a wicked grin cross her face as she took in the Gogoat in front of her. She knew just how to deal with grass types. Reaching down to her own belt Darcy pulled one of her brightly colored pokéballs into her hand. With a flick of her wrist the ball had been enlarged and was soaring over the battlefield.

"Valjean, let's give them a show!" Darcy called as her Sylveon took the field.

oooooo

Ok so I'm not 100% happy with this. But I didn't want to go into a whole lot of depth because of Gen 6. Once all of the new pokemon are out I plan on doing a large chapter that will follow a trainer (or a pair of trainers) through all eight gyms. I'd have done more of the avengers but I'm still working on who all would be a gym leader and who wouldn't and what their badges would be. Once I have more of these written I may move chapters around so that their in order but for now they'll be scattered and out of order.

Here's a little info for you guys

Ganga means Go. I thought it would be neat if Thor use Norse to call his pokemon into battle.

Thor has two Gogoats and yes they are both named after his goats in mythology because that was just to good an oppertunity to pass up.. One of them is shiny.

Thor's badge in a small cirlce piece thats made up of whatever the bridge in the movie is made of. It's called the Bifrost badge because Rainbow was already taken and one of his pokemon is name after his hammer.

Steve's badge is simply a smaller version of his shield. His gym is based on the gym thats Furry finds him in in Avengers.

Tony's badge is of course based on the Arc Reactor and is shaped as such. His gym is in Stark Tower on one of the lower floors.

The trainer that Tony is going to battle in his section is Harley.

Also if any of you guys are interested I have a tumblr now. I don't post much because I only have three followers but when I have more I plan on useing it to give you guys updates.

Pagen


End file.
